1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a carpenter's tool and more particularly pertains to a reversible adjustable square which may be used to scribe cut lines on large flat panels such as plywood.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of adjustable squares is known in the prior art. More specifically, such squares heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of holding work pieces at specific angles or for marking are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements. Typical devices of this type are illustrated in U.S. Letters Pat. Nos. 4,955,141; 4,729,173; 4,562,649; 4,697,351; and Des. 260,616.
In this respect, the adjustable square according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of scribing lines at desired angles on large scale work pieces, and of being reversed to permit marking of opposite angles.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved adjustable squares which can be used with large, flat work pieces. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.